


Morning Workout

by Mako_Octo



Series: Yin/ Yang Ricks [2]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Muscles, yang rick - Freeform, yin rick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Octo/pseuds/Mako_Octo
Summary: Yin is woken up early by Yang's unusually loud morning work out. But when Yin goes to give him a piece of his mind, he turns a little peeping tom instead.





	Morning Workout

Yin squinted his eyes at the bright light pouring itself unwelcomed into his bedroom. Though it was enough to bring tears to his eyes, the sun peeking through his curtain wasn’t what woke him this morning. 

_ Clank. Clank. Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Groaning, Yin Rick rolled on his side to face the wall where the sound was trespassing from.  _ Clank. Clank. Thump. Thump. Thump. _ Yin rolled back groaning louder, it was from Yang’s room. 

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Yin forced himself to sit up. Notes, pencils, and photographs fell across the quilt. Yin was up late studying a new species of fern he discovered. Again. Overcome with exhaustion, he cursed himself for staying up so late. He could never get enough though. He loved learning new things, making new theories, absorbing all the knowledge he could. He knew that his friend Yang was aware of this. Just once, Yin would like to sleep in and not be woken up so rudely. 

Yin glanced at the clock, 5:45 am. Yin had gone to bed three hours ago. 

“That’s it!” Yin exclaimed to himself. Enough was enough. He was going to do something about the volume in this house in the mornings. Kicking off the covers, Yin scrambled out of bed and headed to the door. He ignored the cold of the wood floor under his feet, gathered his dark, long hair in a ponytail, and walked down the hall to Yang’s bedroom door. 

Stopping in front of it, Yin wondered if he should knock first. 

“No! He was abruptive with me, I will be with him!” Yin thought to himself, reaching for the handle. Though, in spite of his inner thoughts, he slowly turned it and only pulled the door open a couple inches. Peering inside, Yin was blinded by light. Snapping his head back, he rubbed the pain from his eyes. Clearly Yang had his window open. Once the spots stopped dancing across Yin’s sight, he slowly looked inside the crack again.

Inside was Yang, wearing a pair of white sweatpants and nothing else. He was doing a routine that involved a pair of barbells, push ups, and jumping, explaining the noise. Yin watched in amazement at the speed his friend ran through the sequence in. How Yang could do all that, willingly, every day was inhuman. Yin opened the door a little more and looked closer. 

Yang’s broad back was wet from his sweat. The sunlight bounced off his muscles and arms, making him glow. He looked like a Greek god. Yin’s face got hot as he realized that he was staring at the definition of Yang’s body. His arms suggested that he could punch through stone. They locked to his shoulders like branches attaching to a tree trunk. His torso was wide and sculpted, narrowing toward his waist. Yin’s eyes fluttered to his sweatpants. He wondered how often he did this in shorts. Yin squeezed his eyes shut after that scandalous thought. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t find Yang attractive, he wasn’t blind. He was a scientist and an artist, he couldn’t not acknowledge beauty. But this felt different. This wasn’t admiration, this was, lust. Yin’s chest shook as he slowly opened his eyes again. Yang was using the barbells, lifting them from a 90 degree angle at his shoulders, up. Yin continued to leer, wishing he could touch him, to see if he was as warm as he looked. 

Suddenly, Yang dropped the weights, created a loud thud as they hit the rug covering his floor. Yang hated feeling the cold on his feet, and had complained until Yin purchased the damn thing. Yin jumped back, but stayed by the door, wondering if Yang knew he was there. Yang turned to his dresser next to him and grabbed a water bottle. Popping open the top, he took a long swig. The sweat dripping from his bangs and off his chin hairs sparkled in the light. His chest was heaving as he calmly panted. Yin never really took notice of how established his pectorals were. Yin imagined burying his face in them, nuzzling close and breathing in Yang’s masculine scent. 

Yin squeaked at his sudden fantasy, immediately covering his mouth after he did. His eyes got wide and his entire body froze, begging, praying that the other Rick didn’t hear him. 

Footsteps, and the door swung open. Yin jumped, still covering his mouth, feeling the heat at his fingertips from his blush. Yang leaned against the door frame and inspected the unexpected visitor. He took another long swig of his water bottle.

“Yes?” He asked the shorter Rick, raising an eyebrow. Yin started to open his mouth, but was dumbstruck when he realized that Yang’s bare chest was at his eye level. The dragon tattoo Yang had, stretched and crawled across his chest. The light reflecting off his pecs made him look like he was admitting a light. Yin’s eyes shamefully fell down to Yang’s abs. They looked like they were chiseled out of stone. It took all of Yin’s self control not to reach out and touch them. 

When Yin’s gaze finally reached back up to Yang’s, the light Rick had a smile on his face. Before Yin could explain himself, Yang placed a finger on Yin’s lips.

“Go back to bed. You look tired.” Yang removed his finger and tapped underneath Yin’s chin. Yin could only stare back and nod, agreeably. Yin slowly turned and headed back to his bedroom, wondering what just happened, to the situation and himself. Yang leaned out of his doorway and watched his adorable friend wonder back to his bedroom. He stood there until he disappeared inside. He chuckled to himself, and wondered how long it would take Yin to realize that he came to his bedroom, without pants. 


End file.
